Relaciones Corea del Sur-Sudáfrica
|D= |F= President Moon Jae-in (right) and South Africa President Cyril Ramaphosa shake hands before their bilateral summit at the Costa Salguero Center in Buenos Aires on Dec. 1 (Cheong Wa Dae) }} Relaciones de Corea del Sur con Sudáfrica. Historia El contacto entre Sudáfrica y Corea del Sur se remonta a la guerra de Corea de 1950-53. En ese momento, el Escuadrón No. 2 de Sudáfrica, el " Vuelo de los guepardos " de la Fuerza Aérea de Sudáfrica, participó como miembro de la Fuerza Aliada de la ONU. Este acto de solidaridad y expresión concreta de apoyo ha permanecido como un acto inolvidable en la mente de los coreanos, convirtiendo a Sudáfrica en un aliado natural del pueblo coreano. Durante la era del Apartheid, la piedra angular de las relaciones ha sido la interacción en los foros multilaterales y las relaciones comerciales en crecimiento . El comienzo de la nueva administración política y económica en Sudáfrica condujo al establecimiento de relaciones diplomáticas formales entre Sudáfrica y Corea del Sur el 1 de diciembre de 1992. Hoy las relaciones se están convirtiendo en una asociación moderna y dinámica con beneficios para ambos países. Las visitas de alto nivel entre los dos países se han expandido y han involucrado al Presidente, el Vicepresidente, los Ministros, los Parlamentarios, los Primeros Ministros provinciales, los funcionarios del gobierno, los académicos, los grupos culturales, los alcaldes y los veteranos de guerra. Un hito importante en la relación bilateral fue la visita a Corea en julio de 1995 del primer presidente democráticamente elegido de Sudáfrica, el Sr. Nelson Mandela. Él y el entonces presidente Kim Young-sam llevaron a cabo conversaciones bilaterales en Seúl, entre otras cosas, sobre el comercio bilateral y la inversión coreana en Sudáfrica. La visita también culminó con la conclusión de varios acuerdos marco . La visita, la primera de este tipo a nivel presidencial entre Corea del Sur y Sudáfrica, tuvo fuertes connotaciones simbólicas y contribuyó al aumento del comercio bilateral y al aumento de la inversión coreana en Sudáfrica. El turismo de Corea del Sur a Sudáfrica también registró un aumento después de la visita del Presidente. Otro momento destacado fue en abril de 1998, cuando el presidente de Sudáfrica, Thabo Mbeki, realizó una visita oficial a Corea del Sur en su anterior función como vicepresidente. Tuvo conversaciones con el entonces primer ministro Kim Jong-pil y el presidente Kim Dae-jung. Un intento significativo de estructurar las relaciones bilaterales ha llevado al establecimiento de una Reunión Consultiva de Políticas entre los dos países en abril de 1997. El primer PCM se reunió en Pretoria y nuevamente del 14 al 16 de junio de 2004 en Seúl. El tercer PCM celebrado los días 28 y 29 de julio de 2005 dio un nuevo impulso a las relaciones. Cada vez más, el foco principal de la relación bilateral está en los vínculos económicos y comerciales. Hoy, Corea es el cuarto socio comercial de Sudáfrica en Asia. Sudáfrica es el mayor socio comercial de Corea en África. Si bien es complementario, existe una oportunidad considerable para la expansión y la diversificación del comercio. Sudáfrica está bien posicionada para abastecer a Corea del Sur con los siguientes productos: minería y metal, acero, componentes automotrices, agroprocesamiento, textiles, joyería y productos químicos, productos farmacéuticos y cosméticos. Los vínculos culturales y turísticos entre los dos países también se están acercando. El número de coreanos que estudian en Sudáfrica aumenta constantemente. Muchos estudiantes coreanos viajan cada año a Sudáfrica como un destino alternativo para aprender inglés. Cada vez más coreanos descubren que Sudáfrica es "Alive with Possibility". El éxito de la Copa Mundial de 2002 y de las empresas coreanas como Samsung, LG y Hyundai significa que Corea es ahora más conocida en Sudáfrica que nunca. Sudáfrica querrá seguir estos pasos cuando organicemos la Copa Mundial de la FIFA en 2010 y está deseoso de cooperar con nuestros homólogos coreanos para garantizar que la Copa del Mundo sea tan exitosa como la copatrocinada por Corea. http://www.southafrica-embassy.or.kr/eng/sankorea/bilateral.php Ver también * Relaciones de Corea del Sur * Relaciones de Sudáfrica Fuentes Categoría:Corea del Sur-Sudáfrica Sudáfrica Corea del Sur